


Liquid Courage

by cootpancake



Series: Pancake's Starbucks Sippy Cup [10]
Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Festivals, It's so awkward for her, M/M, Making Out, Protectiveness, Public Display of Affection, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Someone just help Io, Unmasked Jenos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 16:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cootpancake/pseuds/cootpancake
Summary: The Festival of Gods is in town, Magistrate forces have fallen back due to all the people that took to the streets, so the Resistance has some well needed time off. The festival was originally made to honour the gods but as time passed, it became more of a fun partying tradition, and who were the Resistance to not celebrate when they had two gods of their own?So Koga jumps at the idea of the group going out drinking together, and the night gets a bit steamy when a certain celestial star god tops up on a bit too much liquid courage.(Rated T for make-outs, Koga's potty mouth and the night after)
Relationships: Jenos/Buck (Paladins)
Series: Pancake's Starbucks Sippy Cup [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1274375
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Liquid Courage

**Author's Note:**

> 'The one where Koga convinces the squad to go drinking for a festival and Jenos gets hammered'
> 
> That is all, enjoy my lovelies.

It was pretty sketchy, but the Resistance trusted Koga, especially when it came to alcohol, he was the resident expert after all, so nobody was in any position to question his prowess. Most nights of the week he would show up when the moon was sat fully in the sky, reeking of booze and tipsy as all hell, usually Furia would carry him to bed because everyone was quite happy letting her have that responsibility, but sometimes somebody else would have to make sure he didn't pass out on the floor. And this night would most likely not be very different.

The place they had been dragged into seemed awfully suspicious, it was lit by torches and it had a rustic charm. Not only that, but the smell of alcohol wafted heavily through the air. When Koga said he wanted everyone to go out drinking for the Festival of Gods, everyone kind of expected that he would take them somewhere nice and not one of the shadiest looking bars. Considering they were supposed to be out celebrating the Realm's deities, Io and Jenos had every right to object to what Koga wanted, but he was excited that everyone was going along with him and they didn't want to kill the mood.

It had been a long time since the Festival of Gods was established, it was brought about around the time of the Goddess of Fine Art and Music ascended, every year she would visit the Realm and bring about cheer in the crowds. Dancing, singing, painting, but then when other gods would come and tag along with her journeys, it grew into a tradition in which the gods were celebrated. Every year a few gods will attend without fail, others come and go at their own leisure where as some have never been at all. Io was one of them but she just never saw the importance of involving herself when her followers could connect with her directly through prayer.

It seemed though, as time went by, drinking became more and more of a main activity as booze became cheaper for the lower class, so usually when it became dark, drunken people would take to the streets, Koga was usually one of them. It also didn't help that during the festival, the prices of alcohol went down slightly because that allowed people to buy it in large quantities and then waste money elsewhere, so alcohol was a good money maker for bars as soon as the festival came to town.

But out of every bar in the city, Koga had picked this one. The Resistance were hesitant to walk in, but the ninja seemed quite comfortable, even walking up to the bartender and showing off what seemed to be a friendly gesture. The group followed behind him to one of the large tables positioned over in the corner. It wasn't too long until a waitress was already sliding drinks across the table, Io had to cover her nose with the brown coat over her body, she hated alcohol, she hated how it did terrible things to her body and made her really sick, so she never drank. 

Jenos sat and stared at the large glass, the top fizzing with bubbles and foam, he was hesitant to drink since he hadn't done it in so long, but he wasn't allowed to let other people best him in such a trivial activity. He flicked his brown coat off and rested it under the table, he tucked his hair behind his ears to keep the strands out of his face. Picking up the glass in his hands, he glanced up to see his boyfriend Buck had already started chugging the contents of the glass with no sign of stopping, with Koga sitting next to him and doing the exact same.

Pressing the glass against his lips, he tipped the contents straight down his throat, not bothering to taste it since he knew it would be bitter. Feeling it burn in the back of his throat, he looked back to the glass, he was sure he could go through that entire glass quick enough, all he had to do was chug and not think. Not care about the flavour, the burning or the fact that someone was probably going to stare at him since he had taken his cloak off in a public place.

Jenos leaned his head back, forcing all of the booze into his system and swallowing every few seconds. This was awful, but if this was what people did to celebrate the gods, then he would do what he could to participate. He could be strong, he was a big boy. Feeling the air hit his lips as a sign of having chugged all of what Jenos could only assume was beer, he slammed the glass down onto the table and let out a sharp exhale. He got the looks of many people at their table, even Io who looked like she was about to throw up just from the smell of the bar. Koga turned his head and leaned forward, what appeared to be his second beer was already in his hand.

"Damn dude, didn't think you had that kinda shit in ya', you'll get into the swing of bar bullshit in no time." Koga leaned forward and pinched Jenos' cheek with his free hand, that of which was promptly swatted away by the god, also not letting the hard glare that his boyfriend shot the ninja slip by.

Maybe Jenos could get into this after all.

\-----------

Jenos felt blissful, he felt soft, like he was a fluffy cloud, like he could curl up into a fluffy ball and fly away. That didn't sound too bad, he wouldn't mind crawling into Buck's lap, it would probably be warm, squishy too. Or was he already in his lap? Maybe, he wasn't sure, but there was definitely a large muscular arm wrapped around his torso. Wait, there were legs underneath him, maybe he was in someone's lap, he hoped it was his boyfriends, he liked his lap.

His mask had been discarded somewhere on the table among the many empty glasses, he didn't mind though, it just meant it was easier for him to nuzzle his lover. He sat up and turned around the the lap, happily acknowledging it was his boyfriend with a happy kiss, he leaned forward and started snuggling himself into the crook of Buck's neck, ignoring any stares he got. Jenos was pretty sure there was a crowd, he was pretty certain that there were random people staring at him, but he didn't mind, let them come and see, just means he can flaunt his boyfriend, he bet they were super jealous.

On the Resistance's end, it was absolutely hilarious, yet very surprising. Most of the members were just staring, stunned, questioning the extreme closeness of the two men. How Jenos willingly threw himself at Buck, almost in a protective manner, the god would glare at anyone who dared look the other man's way. How he would lean forward and envelop him in light kisses, followed by small giggles. A drunken blush spread across his face, any kind of dignity thrown away so only courage and passion remained.

"Mmm... 'love you... just wanted you to know... you know?" Jenos continued to nuzzle himself into Buck, slightly drawling out every single word he spoke, a stark difference to his normal speech pattern. It had only been what seemed like three drinks, yet the god was already out of his normal nature. Not afraid to be affectionate and show how much he loves the people around him.

"I know, ya' told me how much ya' loved me about a million times" Buck pulled the god closer into his body as to put emphasis on his words, the other allowed their chests to press flush against each other, if anything, he loved the contact and attention.

  
"I know... But what if you forget? What if you forget and then stop loving me? You aren't allowed to do that, frankly I won't let anyone else have you." Jenos stared his boyfriend straight in the face, his words were deadly serious and there might have even been tiny tears welling up in his eyes.

"Just so ya' know, I could never stop lovin' you. You're everything to me, nobody is gonna get between us or change that." Buck kept his tone soft, he could see how his boyfriend was starting to have tears spill down his cheeks, pulling him closer and bouncing him up and down of his leg to soothe him, as if you would a child

"-Mmm, good. I will make myself extremely clear when I say this, if anyone ever, and I mean_ ever_, tries to lay a hand on you without me knowing, I can and _will_ smite them. Nobody is taking you, whether it be for stupid romantic reasons or if they try to attack you, nobody gets near without me knowing or giving permission." Jenos leaned back again, putting himself at eye level with Buck. Every sentence was followed with a small sniffle that arose when the tears started.

There were people staring, and if Jenos wasn't hammered then he would have understood exactly why and been able to read the mood, not only had he taken his mask off and exposed his face, which had been a Realm mystery for ages, but he was also engaging in extremely close physical contact with someone else, in public no less. But, the god was absolutely smashed, so when he saw people staring, his first thought was; 

_'I should have had the foresight to know this was a bad idea, everyone would be much to jealous of my significant other, I'm not letting anyone take him away from me.' _

He knew exactly what he had to do, he wasn't just going to let a bunch of randoms come along and start staring at his boyfriend, he had to take matters into his own hands. Jenos shot his body forward, smashing his lips against his boyfriend's, skipping all of the slowness in a kiss and instead jumping straight to the steamy part. Buck was happy to oblige with this new contact, snaking his arms around Jenos' waist so he could hold his body close, with the god cupping the other's cheek with a delicate hand.

At the first opportunity, Jenos slipped his tongue between the other's parted lips, further increasing the heat between the two, it that was even possible. Bodies completely flush against one another, both looking to consume more of each other. Buck started to softly bounce his knee up and down, rubbing soothing circles with one of his hands into Jenos' back. When did it get so hot in the room? The heat was almost unbearable.

In this situation you were in one of three groups, you were either taking part, you were watching, whether it be with disbelief or intrigue or you were the Resistance, who sat mostly in silence at the table, twiddling their thumbs awkwardly as two men had a heavy make out session in front of them. Or you were Koga.

"A-are you guys just gonna sit there and suck face? We are here too y'know?" Koga was pretty much cackling like a hyena, slamming his hand and sometimes his head on the table. He had never thought that he would see one of his closest Resistance friends aggressively make out with a celestial being right in front of him. It was absolutely hilarious to him, considering that he never thought Jenos would drink in the first place. He would've continued to tease about it if the god hadn't turned, glaring with the sharpest stare right into Koga's eyes, so hard he probably could have burned a hole right through his head.

"Aight, aight, I'll admit, I'm feeling a little threatened right now." Koga turned his head back down to the table, focusing back on swirling the contents of his current drink in a circle. He turned his head to Io for a moment, who was nervously playing with her hands in her lap, with Luna coiled around her body, her face coloured a deep shade of crimson, she couldn't look at anyone, let alone Jenos.

"'m guessing by the weird ass look on your face, he's never done this sorta shit before." Koga turned his head to Io, where she looked up with her cheeks still covered in a beet red shade, and she hadn't even drunken any alcohol.

"You are correct... He has always had discipline, even when he drinks. It's rare for him to drink at all now that I think about it, but he never drinks this much." Io kept her voice low, since she knew if Jenos heard his name in her mouth, he would probably turn and blast her, since his hazy state is misunderstanding anything and everything.

"Damn, not really drinking? Shame, he's missing out on one of life's greatest pleasures." Koga leaned down to rest his chin on his arm, glancing over to where he watched the god bounce up and down on his lover's knee.

"Jenos has always been a lightweight as far as I'm aware, so he never drank too much because of it, but I suppose now that he's engaging with you guys, he wants to branch out and be more daring." Io looked over to all of Jenos' empty glasses, mixed in with others, but there was still way too many to count.

"Just watch him though, he's having fun now, but his crash is going to send him flying through the floor"

\------------

What the hell was happening? What was this? What was that? Where was he? Why was it so goddamn bright? Curse you sun god! Wait... the sun was a star wasn't it? Oops, have to remember to turn that off later. Jenos was lying on a bed under some covers, he knew that, some muscular arms were wrapped around his waist, presumably Buck's. Had he fallen asleep? He hadn't slept in centuries... Had he passed out maybe? Tranquilised? Why the hell did his head hurt so much? Where was his mask? Where the hell had his clothes gone because they weren't on his body...

There was rustling behind his body, the warm mass attached to his back sat up, uncoiling his arms from around the other's waist. The familiar face of his boyfriend warmed his heart and even slightly soothed his pounding headache.

"Ya' look like absolute garbage, ya' were a real lightweight so ya' ended up gettin' absolutely hammered after a few glasses. Don' worry, I know tha' perfect cure for a hangover, greasy foods will help ya' that's for one and I know some good herbs that'll help calm ya' head down." Buck sat up from the bed, standing to look down at his boyfriend, who had sleep in his eyes, bags dragging under them, his usually perfect hair was a mess, his clothes were discarded on the floor and he felt like shit.

That's right, it was all coming back, Jenos felt memories from last light flood back into his mind. The drinking, the make-outs, the protectiveness and Koga poking around being his annoying self. It caused the god to heavily flush, he threw his face back into the pillows, letting out an audible groan, Buck turned his head to the god and chuckled.

"Please, remind me to never drink that much again."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Any love is appreciated <3
> 
> Toodles


End file.
